1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus which ejects liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus is known, which prevents ink in a nozzle from thickening by purging, i.e. by pressurizing ink in an ink flow path of an inkjet head by a pump so as to forcibly eject the ink from the nozzle.